Miniaturization and increased processing power has recently allowed great increases in the portability of electronics. Complex devices have been reduced to pocket size. Wherever they desire, consumers are able to carry and use such devices as cellular telephones, music players, game players, still and motion digital cameras, and GPS locators. Still, the size and form factor of the devices is often limited by the optical display because most devices currently use an inflexible glass optical display. Such displays are bulky, heavy, expensive, and fragile. Fragility increases with increasing display size, but limiting display size reduces the usefulness of the device. Content requiring high resolution, such as maps, cannot be shown on a small display. To obtain greater portability and avoid the drawbacks of glass optical displays, rollable displays have been developed. Rollable displays are typically made of a flexible material that can be rolled about a cylinder in a housing for storage when not in use. In one type of rollable display, the flexible material can be made from a number of sandwiched films in 3.8-inch by 3.8-inch squares containing 76,800 transistors made of organic compounds. Resting on top of the top of the 30-micron-thick stack containing one substrate and the layer of transistors—roughly one-quarter the width of a human hair—is a 200-micron-wide layer of electronic ink capsules capable of being electronically rearranged many times per second to create ever changing messages. The whole can be laminated in protective plastic. A typical thickness of the rollable displays is on the order of 0.1 millimeters, as thick as a piece of paper. Typically, the rollable displays exhibit a bend radius of less than 2 centimeters radius of curvature. In order to maintain the rollability (i.e., bend radius of less than 2 centimeters), the display must be ultra thin (having a thickness below −0.4 mm). A drawback arises when added functionality is introduced into the display. Specifically, the introduction of one or more additional display features such as, for example, color, touch sensitivity and front or backlighting to the display require additional layers and thus thickness which reduces the bend radius and prevents or limits rollability. To date, only color has been demonstrated for flexible displays.